


Lucky the Savior

by softmagnusbane



Series: Marvel Tidbits [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, More Fraction Clint than MCU, Pre-Relationship, mermaid au, mermaid bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: “Lucky get back here!” Clint ran after the half blind dog running along the edge of the beach. The dog slows to a walk far enough away from him that it can enter the water and Clint has seen that tongue lolling enough to know it’s a done deal already.





	Lucky the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another drabbly thing! 
> 
> I loooove mermaid aus and so here's my attempt at contributing heh...  
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Lucky get back here!” Clint runs after the half blind dog running along the edge of the beach. It slows to a walk far enough away from him that it can enter the water and Clint has seen that tongue lolling enough to know it’s a done deal already.

 

“I told you not to get wet today after your bath come on man!” he admits defeat when Lucky with a jubilant bark jumps full body into the shallow water and makes his way further out until it’s deep enough for him to start swimming.

 

Finally coming to a halt just out of reach for the water Clint sighs and makes to sit down, trying and failing to glare at his overly excited pet having the time of his life splashing around.

 

The smell of saltwater fills his nose and he closes his eyes tilting his head up towards the sun, deciding to make the best of it until Lucky tires enough to be dragged back to the apartment.

 

A sudden yelp from the water snaps his head back down and he’s on his feet ankle deep in the water in less than three seconds. Looking around frantically Clint notes that no one is on the beach surrounding him.

 

“The fuck.” he whispers and turns his head towards where he last saw Lucky, and turns his head back and forth looking the length of the beach for his now missing dog.

 

He starts running as fast as the water will allow him until he’s waist high in it.

 

“Lucky!!” there’s a splash followed by a small whimper closeby making Clint twitch, he turns towards the sound --thanking the stars for waterproof hearing aids-- and is met with the sight of the most beautiful being he’s ever seen holding on to his dog as Lucky carefully swims towards land.

 

Following Lucky back to land Clint notices 3 things; 1. Lucky is carrying the unconscious man without any trouble, 2. The man has a long beautiful finn, silver and glistening that is 3. Wrapped so tight in plastic it looks impossible to move.  

 

Finally stopping once only the long silver tail is in the water Lucky carefully moves away from the merman, making sure he doesn’t land hard on the sand and Clint feels his heart swell in his chest at how good his dog is. The man is still not making a sound though --other than shallow breaths-- which is worrying for a lot of reasons but Clint decides that first things first is to get all the plastic off.

 

He looks around, double checking that there’s still no one around and carefully fishes out his pocket knife from his soaked shorts.

 

“Man I hope I forgot my phone at home today.” he grumbles realizing how stupid he was running into the water in the first place without at least emptying his pockets.

Clint goes to pet Lucky approvingly while trying to find the best way to start cutting the tail free without accidentally harming the merman.

 

Before he can think too much Lucky takes off again towards the end of the tail where there’s a glimmering of purple and Clint smiles and follows, very careful to not nudge anything on his way.

 

Very slowly he starts cutting up the edge of the plastic so he can untangle the rest with minimal knife use and is pleased to see the silver twitch underneath his palm when it’s almost free. The man is breathing heavier but not distressed which Clint takes as a win when he finally moves to throw away the plastic in a trashcan nearby.

 

There’s a big splash once his back is turned towards the trash and Clint turns back around to see the spot where the man was empty, Lucky sitting on the edge of the water with his tongue lolling out happily.

 

“No problem,” he murmurs when he comes to sit besides his dog which lays down on his lap once he’s settled. He swallows his disappointment of seeing his mystery merman disappear and leans down to scratch behind wet dog ears.

 

“Thank you.” Clint’s head snaps up at the smooth voice coming from the sea. He blinks a couple of times to be sure he isn’t hallucinating but the man persists, tilting his head a little as he searches Clint’s face for something.

 

“You’re welcome,” Clint answers, losing himself in stormy grey eyes as they get closer.

 

The man stops just a foot away from him. His beautiful tail just shimmering along with the surface of the shallow water and his torso dripping above it, glistening so tantalizing that Clint can’t help but stare.

 

“I-” the man is cut off by the sound of a couple of kids screaming joyfully as they run towards the ocean. He looks regrettably at Clint and quickly turns around, disappearing under the surface with a quiet splash before the children are close enough to see.

 

“Aw kids..” Clint whines and stares helplessly at the shiny water. Lucky rubs against his leg comforting and he sighs, re-focusing on petting him.

 

“Maybe we need to come here more often huh,” he ends up murmuring and a wagging tail speaks its approval.. Maybe next time I’ll get his name, he thinks and lays down to air dry before starting the trek back to Bed-Stuy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if there are errors please let me know so I can change it and improve my writing.<3 
> 
> Also pleeeease come yell winterhawk prompts at me on [tumblr](https://www.lesbarton.tumblr.com)!


End file.
